In semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry, technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of IC processing and manufacturing.
A photolithography process forms a patterned resist layer for various patterning processes, such as etching or ion implantation. The minimum feature size that may be patterned by way of such a photolithography process is limited by the wavelength of the projected radiation source. Photolithography machines have gone from using ultraviolet light with a wavelength of 365 nanometers to using deep ultraviolet (DUV) light including a krypton fluoride laser (KrF laser) of 248 nanometers and an argon fluoride laser (ArF laser) of 193 nanometers, and to using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light of a wavelength of 13.5 nanometers, improving the resolution at every step.